All or Nothing
by VivaLaTwilight
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN. Edward Cullen moves to dull Forks with his family and completely shuts out. Until he meets Isabella Swan. As a friendship builds into something more, one thing can either bring them closer or tear them apart. AH;OOC.
1. Leaving Home

**This will be my third story. I thought of it a while back but I never got to writing it. But now it's almost 11:30 at night, and I'm writing the first chapter. **

**Summary: **Living in the most beautiful beach house in California, and learned how to surf at a young age, Edward Cullen seems to have it all. He's actually the complete opposite. His mother died from a brain tumor, his father had remarried, and he had just received the worst news of all. The family is moving up north to dullest, most boring place in the world: Forks, Washington. Unhappy with this move, Edward completely shuts out from his family, except his younger sister Alice. But when Edward accidently bumps into Isabella Swan, the most respected girl who gets along with everyone at Forks High, she has an effect on him. It makes him happier than he's ever been. As a friendship builds and they grow closer together, only one thing can either bring them closer together or tear them apart forever.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter Song: **_Hear You Me _by Jimmy Eat World.

* * *

I had been here since the crack of dawn. Sitting on my board in my swim-trunks, watching the waves crash as the sun's rising above it all. I knew this day was going to come, but I never thought it'd come so soon. In a few short hours, I would no longer be a resident in Laguna Beach, California. At 10:30, my family and I will be on a plane, headed to our new home in the town of Forks, Washington. Whoop-de-fucking-doo.

My name is Edward Cullen, I'm seventeen, a junior, and I surf for a living. I started surfing when I was about seven. Believe it or not, my mother taught me. She took up surfing when she was a teenager. I guess that's why I love it so much. My mother, Esme, was probably the sweetest woman you'd ever meet. She adored everyone around her, as they did back. All of my friends loved her cooking. They would even ask me if they could come over for dinner almost every night. Since my dad was a doctor, she would even bake some cookies for the sick patients and go to his work and deliver them. But then, about three years ago, Esme became one of Carlisle's patients. One night while Carlisle was working the late shift, Esme was home with me and my younger sister, Alice. Alice and I were watching TV when we heard a loud thud. We got up to investigate and found our mother blacked out at the foot of the staircase. I told Alice to call 911. I did CPR on my mother until the ambulance came. At the hospital, she did wake up eventually, but only to find that she had a brain tumor and had to stay at the hospital. One month later, I was the last person to see my mother alive. I knew that she didn't have much time left, but I didn't want to believe it. I can still hear her last words ringing through my head, every single day.

"Even when I'm not here, Edward, I'm always here," she said in a raspy voice as she pointed a very limp finger to my heart. Once she said that, her own heart stopped. A flood of tears fell from my face as I sobbed into her hospital bed.

I snapped out of my flashback, got up and picked up my board. I headed out to the water. I have to surf one last time before I leave.

I laid flat on my stomach on the board as I'm paddling myself through the water. As I headed out further, a few good waves were coming my way. I pushed myself up, bent my knees a little bit and outstretched my arms. The waves caught up to me, and my surfer instincts called to me. Soon I was riding the waves. I just totally let myself go. Surfing is what I usually did to get away from everything.

A few rides and wipe outs later, a voice called to me. I let a wave take over me and pull me underwater. I came back up looking back at the shore to see a small figure.

"Edward!" I immediately knew that the high voice belonged to none other than Alice. "It's time to go!"

I found my board floating beside me and got back on it, and paddled back to shore. Let me say, I took my time.

I made it back to shore and found that Alice had waited for me.

"It's going to be so strange," she said to me, but I also think it was to herself. "It's like, we're changing total different environments."

"It's 'cause we are, Ali," I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You know what I mean. I looked online to see what Forks looks like. From what I've seen in the pictures, it's completely different. There's rarely any sun because it rains all the time. That or it's really cloudy."

As we were walking back to the house, we stopped at the pier real quick to get ourselves a last bite of Big Al's Frozen Yogurt. We both got our usual. Strawberry for Alice, and coconut for me.

"Hate to tell you, Edward, but you're not the only one upset about leaving," she said as she took a bite of her yogurt. "I mean, you know about my situation and I just know that people at our new school aren't gonna like me."

"How do you figure, Alice? You have a ton of friends here and they know about you and your little future-seeing."

"Yes, because they've known me all their lives. At Forks High, they'll only know me for three years. If that."

"Dad just _had _to take that promotion. I mean, I am proud of him for all he's done for us, but I just wish it didn't involve moving." I took some of my yogurt and offered some to Alice. She opened her mouth as I fed her.

"Then again, who knows, Edward? You and I both could meet someone," she said with her mouth full.

I scoffed. "Yeah, they could totally be interested in a couple of slightly tanned kids, completely shut out from the world of Forks with their lovely father who's a doctor and makes all the money in the world, and a stepmother from hell."

"Hey, I know that Liz is..." she tried to look for the right word, "evil, but at least we don't talk to her and she doesn't talk to us." Yeah, there's the only good thing in having her as a stepmother.

Carlisle had remarried about a year and a half after Mom died. Elizabeth Masen was her name. They had met at the coffee shop just down the road from the hospital. She had hazel eyes and brown hair with some blonde in it. She did have a nice figure and was in her early 30's while Dad was in his late 30's. The outside of her may be good looking, but her personality was a fake as her boobs. I find her as kind of a gold-digger.

"She may make Dad happy, but I seriously can't wait until I graduate and get the fuck away from her," I assured Alice.

I looked over at Alice and saw her face full of sadness. If I were able to read her mind, I knew exactly what it'd say. _You'd also be away from me._ Alice was pretty much my best friend, and I was hers. We could tell each other everything. I'm also very protective of her. The first boy she brought home, instead of Dad, I was the one who asked all the questions on what sports he plays, what he wants to do for the future, what kind of grades he gets, the usual.

We made it back to the house, and found the moving trucks in the driveway and Carlisle carrying a box and putting it in the trunk of our car.

"Hey, kids," he came up to us and grabbed my surfboard so he could put it in the moving truck. "Go and find things to keep you occupied for the flight. We're about ready to go."

Alice and I nodded. We went to our rooms, which were right next door to each other. I opened my door, and looked around my now empty room. All there was left was the bed and the shelves on the wall. Liz had "talked" my father into buying new furniture for the new house. But "talked", I mean a nice dinner followed by "tasteful" lingerie, if you catch my drift.

I grabbed my iPod and a book off of my mattress and took one final look around the room. This is where I grew up. I've had this room since the day I could walk. A lot of memories happened in this room. My best guy friend, Taylor and I would spend almost every night in here playing Mario Brothers when we were younger. Alice would come in here and climb in my bed when she had a bad dream. I lost my virginity from a drunken one night stand last year. The last memory I had here was when Alice and I decided to have our own little party and play our old video games, watch our old favorite cartoons, and pig out on Doritos and pineapple pizza.

I heard a light knock on my door, but I didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "You ready?"

I took one last look out my window. The wind was slightly blowing the palm trees, and the tide was coming in. This may be the last time I'll ever see this place.

I let out a deep breath. "Yeah," I turned and faced the little pixie in front of me. She had her iPod and a couple fashion magazines in her hand. "Let's go."

We all piled into the car and headed for the airport. The moving trucks must've already left while we were in the house. During the drive, I just stared out my window, looking at all the places I'm going to miss. The beach, the pier, Taylor's annual end of the summer parties, the arcade, everything. Even my mother's grave is here. I feel like I'm leaving her. Then her words rang in my head again.

_Even if I'm not here, Edward, I'm always here._

I ran my fingers through my messy bronze-colored hair. _I miss you, Mom._

We made it to the airport before 10, and our flight was at 10:30. The lady checked our tickets and passports and we made our way through the gate to the plane. I got the window seat as Alice got the outside seat. Carlisle and Liz were on the other side of the aisle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you'd please stay in your seats. We are now boarding," The lady said over the intercom.

In a few short minutes, the plane had lifted off and we were flying through the sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in the city of Port Angeles in a matter of four hours. Have a nice flight." I could tell the lady was using a fake nice voice.

Though she made it seem like it would be short, it seemed like this would be the longest four hours of my life.

* * *

**Soooooo, what'd you think?**

**For further notice, I am making some people slightly out of character, and you may meet some new characters. Next chapter you will meet Bella and hear her life story. But I do think that most of these chapters will be in Edward's POV.**

**Oh, and I apologize for having Esme die. But I couldn't make her a horrible stepmother. That'd be realllly bad. But that's how the story goes.**

**Reviews are great. I really do wanna know how I did for a first chapter. Whether it's worth throwing tomatoes, or worth continuing.**

**Xs and Os,**

**VivaLaTwilight(:**


	2. Anything But Ordinary

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**This chapter will be in Bella's POV and you get to hear her life story. In this chapter, you will meet a new character. Her name is Miranda and Renee and Charlie had adopted her, and she's the same age as Bella.**

**On to the story(:**

**Chapter Song: **_Ordinary Girl_ by Hannah Montana. (I'm not really an HM fan, but this song was playing at some random moment, and I thought it'd fit. :p)

* * *

I parked and got out of my cherry red Dodge Viper in the garage. I pulled out my keys and headed towards the door. Once I opened it, I could smell sugar cookies. Miranda must be baking again. I walked through the hallway, and opened the swinging door to the kitchen.

"Hey, Bells," Miranda greeted while she was putting a batch of cookies in the oven.

"Hey, Ran," I greeted as I sat down on the bar stool.

"How was your day of shopping?" she asked as she set the kitchen timer.

I shrugged. "Alright, I guess. I don't really know why I go shopping. I don't really get much." It's true. When I go out shopping, I maybe get about three pairs of jeans, few shirts, and maybe a pair of shoes. I mean, my parents have_ a lot_ of money, and I know that when people first meet me, they think I must be a spoiled rich snob. I'm actually not. I really don't use much of their money.

My name's Isabella Marie Swan. I turned seventeen on September thirteenth and I'm a junior at Forks High School. My parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, have "all the money in the world". My grandfather, Renee's dad, owns a few hotels in the country, therefore making Mom an heiress. She spends most of the money in this family than anyone does. Charlie runs a police academy here in Forks and in Seattle. He's usually at the one in Seattle though, and we don't really see him much since he works 'til really late at night.

As for Miranda, she's my adopted sister. Renee and Charlie had adopted her when she was three. Her and I are the same age. I'm just older than her only by about three months. She was born on New Year's Day, so when we have New Year's parties, we also make it a birthday party. Miranda's taller than me but not by much. She has black hair that ends a bit past her shoulders with purple highlights, her eyes are a very light blue that they almost look grey. I envied her eyes. Mine were a deep brown. Dull and boring. Miranda also has a few piercings. She has five in her ears, a nose and belly button piercing. The other day she asked me if she should get a lip ring, but I told her no. Aside from Miranda's looks, she dresses the part kind of. She likes to wear dark colors and wears a lot of makeup, but it doesn't look bad on her. She's also a very good musician. She can play piano, guitar, drums, and the clarinet. She has won a few of our school's talent shows.

As for me, I have dark brown wavy hair that's past my shoulders. I stand at 5'5" and I don't wear much makeup. I don't need to add blush since I already blush constantly. Whether something embarrassing happens, or when I try to lie. As for the way I dress, I do own nice clothing. Mostly designer. But I mainly wear that stuff when I go out or some days at school. Other days, I would rather wear jeans, a vintage shirt, and my converse.

At Forks High, I'm just about friends with everyone there. But don't get me wrong, there are a few people I don't want to tolerate with. By a few people, I mean Lauren Mallory and Tanya Denali. If you took one look at them, you'd automatically think they were prostitutes. I actually didn't have a doubt in my mind that they probably were...

Miranda snapped me out of my thoughts. "What?" I asked.

"I asked you if you were ready to go back to school tomorrow."

Oh right. Today was Sunday, the last day of Thanksgiving break. I shrugged. "Kind of."

"I heard we're getting new kids," she recalled as she started putting spoonfuls of cookie dough on a tray.

"Really?" I asked her as I snuck my finger in the bowl of cookie dough. She gave me a death glare before I got anything. I backed my finger away.

"Yeah. Jessica was telling me all about it on Facebook." Leave it to Jessica Stanley to know all the gossip. "They're from California, their father's a doctor, and they're very close siblings."

"California? That's big change of climate."

"Remember when we went there for spring break freshmen year and we didn't want to leave?" she asked with a smile.

I smiled at the memory. "Yeah, you literally begged Charlie if we could just move down there."

We spent the rest of the night eating some of her cookies and watching our favorite movies. Renee had come home while we were watching The Hangover and decided to join us. She told us about her day down at the hotel's spa. I really didn't listen to her. I just nodded my head.

I decided to go upstairs after our last movie since I was getting tired. My room was the last one at the end of the hallway. I opened the big door and made my way to my bed. I threw myself over, with my legs dangling over one edge and my head over the other. I sighed then lifted my head as I pressed play on my iPod dock. _All You Need is Love_ from the Beatles started to play. I scoffed at the song choice. I put my head down again.

I probably am the most popular girl in school, but I've never had a real official boyfriend. I have had a few kisses during the lame spin the bottle games at parties, but never had someone in my life, or have been in love. I did have a crush on my good friend Jacob Black at some point, but I got over it rather quickly. We held hands, and it just didn't feel right.

Maybe I'll end up being a cat lady and live in a mobile home.

**The Next Day...**

I woke up a few minutes before my alarm went off. I look down to see that I fell asleep fully clothed last night. I got up and took a shower. After my shower, I went to my closet and picked out today's outfit. I picked out a jean mini skirt and a green cardigan button up with a bow on the shoulder. After I got dressed, I brushed and blow dried my hair, then put on a thin line of eyeliner and a coat of mascara. I went to my jewelry box and found the green 18-karat drop earrings my father got me last Christmas. I then went to my shoe closet and picked out my black suede pumps with the bow on the toe. I put them on, and took one last look in the mirror. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called.

I heard the door open and Miranda walked in. I took a glance at her outfit. She had on her black and white striped t-shirt with a red heart in the middle. Inside the heart was a skull and bones. She also wore black skinny jeans, white hightops, a silver chain necklace and the leather bracelet with the rockstar chains I got her for her birthday last year. Her plaid messenger bag was hanging off her shoulder.

"You ready to go?" she asked. I nodded and we headed downstairs. Before we left, we both grabbed a few poptarts for the drive.

"I wonder if the new kids will be there today," she said when we got in the car.

"Maybe. Or they've decided to take a few days off to look around town," I asked while I started my car. I pressed the button on the visor that opened up the garage door. Once it open, I pulled out and drove off.

"What is there to see in this town, exactly?" Miranda asked me. She opened the pack of poptarts and took a bite.

"Well, there's..." I paused. "Um..." Miranda gave me a look. "Oh, what about the...no..." She started to smirk. "You're right, there's nothing."

"I'm always right," she smirked. She turned up the radio and _I Love Playin' with Fire_ by the Runaways was playing.

"You know, there's a movie about the Runaways coming out this spring," she said.

"Really?" I asked. "We're gonna have to go see it since the Runaways is one of our favorite bands." I took a bite out of my poptart.

I pulled into the parking lot of the school and parked in my usual spot.

"Do you have band practice today after school?" I asked her when we got out of the car.

"Yeah, but it's not 'til 4:30."

"Do you need a ride?" I asked her.

"No. Adam's just having everyone there anyways. I'll just see if Kelly can drive me home," she assured me.

I nodded. "Okay." Then her and I went our separate ways. She headed to her friends, as I headed to mine.

I saw them over by Eric's car across the lot. I waved and headed over.

"Bella, how was your break?" Jessica greeted me.

I shrugged. "It was alright, I guess. Miranda, being the chef of the house, made the turkey."

Mike patted his stomach. "Dude, my mother made the best stuffing. I just couldn't get enough of it."

"I bet, you fatass," Eric joked.

Mike pouted. "I'm not a fatass. I just like food."

Jessica rolled her eyes and turned to me, her brown curls blowing in the wind. "So the new kids are gonna be here today." She jumped in place.

"Has anyone seen these kids already?" I asked her.

Jessica thought for a moment, then shook her head. "They must be like, hiding out or something."

"Maybe they're just shy. It definitely different moving from sunny California to dull ol' Forks," I reminded her.

"True."

The bell rang and we all headed off to our classes. My first class was US History. I walked in and sat in my seat. I looked to the right of me to see that Jasper Whitlock, one of my very good friends who I like to call my psychiatrist, wasn't here yet. He's usually one of the first ones here.

The second bell rang and the teacher walked in. He began the lesson when Jasper walked in.

"Mr. Whitlock, you're late," he said in his "tough" voice.

"Yeah, sorry, Sir. I got held up at the principal's office," he apologized. He then sat down next to me, and I couldn't help but notice that something was different about him. He looked...twitterpated. I took out a sheet of paper and wrote to him.

_Okay, what's your real excuse, bud?_

I waited for his response. Then he tapped me on the thigh and handed me the note under the desk.

_**The new kids are here today. There's a boy and a girl. Thankfully, I ran into the girl. Bella..she's gorgeous.**_

_What does she look like?_

_**She's kinda pixie-like. Think Tinkerbell but with black spiky hair, the most gorgeous green eyes, and heart-shaped face. She is really short though. She's gotta be like, 5'1".**_

_She sounds cute. Is she in our grade?_

_**She's actually in the year below us. Her brother's in our grade.**_

_Do you know their names?_

_**The girl's name is Alice. I don't know about her brother though. I told her that she could sit with us at lunch if she wanted to. Is that okay with you?**_

_Yeah, it's totally fine. Can't wait to meet her._

The note passing stopped and I somewhat listened to the lesson. I kept dozing in and out.

The bell finally rang after what seemed forever. I grabbed my books off the desk, and headed to my locker. I went up the stairs at the end of the hallway since it's a shortcut to my locker. As I made it up the stairs, I cut around the corner and bumped into something hard, causing me and the figure to fall. Papers and books went flying.

"I am so sorry!" a deep voice apologized.

I got on my knees and helped clean up the mess of papers and books. "No, no. It's my fault. I should've been watching where I was going. I am really clumsy," I blabbered on.

The voice handed me one of my books and as soon as I got a hold of it, I felt a shock run through me. My hand was touching the fingertips of the voice. It was..weird, but I didn't let go.

I looked up to find the most beautiful emerald green eyes staring right back at me.

* * *

**Ooooh ;) Who do you think those eyes belong to? XD**

**Next chapter will be Edward's POV. I kindof like writing Edward. So you'll see more of him.**

**Remember to review (:**

**Xs and Os,**

**VivaLaTwilight(:**


	3. First Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I'm likin' how you guys are likin' this story(: It gets me to write more:p

**Chapter Song: **_Knockout _by Lil Wayne & Nicki Minaj.

* * *

We pulled into the driveway of the new house. I admit, it was bigger than our house in Cali. But, what really worried me was that Liz had already furnished the house. Frankly, I'm scared shitless. Not sure about Carlisle. He "trusts" her. Ha. I wouldn't trust that woman even if I had to jump off a cliff with her. She probably wouldn't jump, and I'd be falling to my death, just about.

We arrived at Seattle airport at about 2:30, and drove three hours to Forks. The first thought that ran through my mind when we entered Forks was that it was very...green. And of course, it was cloudy, and sprinkling. _Definitely _not what I'm used to...

"Come on!" Liz exclaimed. She got out of the car, and practically sprinted to the house. She sang, "Let's see the new house!"

I turned to my father. "Dad, is it too late to turn the car around?"

He gave me a look. "Come on, kids."

"There's so much grass," Alice complained, as she linked her arm with mine. "It's all over the place."

Carlisle shook his head. "You'll get used to it." He opened the trunk and gave us our luggage. "Now, let's go and explore the house."

I rolled my eyes. Alice and I took our luggage, and wheeled it to the door where Liz was bouncing in place.

"Kids," Liz said as she took her keys and unlocked the door. "Welcome to your new home." She opened the door wide, and I took a quick glance at Alice before anything happened. Her jaw was dropped, and eyes were like saucers. Before I even realized it, I looked away from Alice and my own jaw dropped.

"Oh..." Alice started to say.

"My..." I continued.

"God," we said in unison.

The room before me was the fully-furnished living room. This looked more like a cabin, but it was beautiful at the same time. Hardwood floors, loveseats, even a chair with false deer antlers. The chandeliers had moose printed around it. A massive stone fireplace for the cold nights that would most likely happen here. This place even had a balcony looking over the room. **(Picture will be up.)**

Alice and I dropped our bags, and walked through the house together. The kitchen was probably Liz's favorite room in the house. She loved to cook. The floors were hardwood also, but a darker shade than in the living room. The counters were wood too, but the tops were white. We had wooden chairs surrounding the island counter with red cushions. Even a mini-flat screen TV was put in there.

While we were in awe, Liz stepped in front of us. "Kids, both of your rooms are upstairs. Alice, yours is the second door on the right. Edward, yours is the door at the end of the hall. Enjoy." She smirked.

"Edward," Alice poked my shoulder, "come with me to see my room. I'm nervous."

"On how bad it may look?" I questioned her.

She shook her head, her spikes flowing. "No. On how _fabulous_ it looks!"

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Alice to get excited about a room.

We made it up the stairs, Alice in front. She was hopping up and down with excitement. We made it to her bedroom door and she grabbed my hand.

"Edward, open the door please," she whispered as she shut her eyes tightly.

I gently grabbed the brass doorknob, and pushed it open. Even though, this was a girls' room, I was even shocked. "Alice, open your eyes."

I heard her gasp. "Oh my gosh."

Her carpet was white, and the walls were painted pink. A huge window was decorated with white curtains and black on the outside. Her bed had a black headboard, and had a white comforter with pink, black, and white pillows. Aside the bed, was a vanity mirror. She even had a leopard print chair, alongside a pink bookcase. There were shoe paintings along the walls, a flat screen TV, and black stereo.

Alice dropped my hand and ran over to the nearest door in her room. Her closet. I walked in and climbed onto her bed. It was very soft. Like floating on a cloud. Alice ran out of her walk-in closet with the biggest smile plastered on her face.

"My closet is fucking huge!" she exclaimed. "I even have enough space for my shoes!" Wow, that's a lot. Alice basically collects shoes. "Come on! Let's see your room!" She grabbed my arm, pulled me off the bed, and practically sprinted down the hallway.

She opened the door for me, and my eyes went wide.

The walls were painted a dark blue, my favorite color, and I had red and black shelving. My bed had a striped comforter and pillows, filled with different colors of green, black, purple, and blue. I had a small dresser with see-through drawers, which I can see that Liz had put my books in. Next to it was a desk.

I walked around my room in awe, as Alice was jumping on my bed.

"Your bed's really soft, and very jump-able."

I heard a soft knock on the door, and there was Carlisle in the doorway.

"Here are your bags, kids," he said as he dropped my bags near my bed. He gave Alice hers and she walked out to her room. "Oh, and Edward."

"Hm?"

"Come with me. I have a surprise for you."

He turned on his heel, and I followed him out. We walked to a door that was at the other end of the hallway. Curious to why he brought me here. He turned the doorknob slowly and my jaw dropped.

Inside the white room, the only thing that stood out, was my black grand piano. I hadn't played ever since Esme's funeral. I had played her favorite song, knowing she would've wanted it.

I walked ghostly past Carlisle. My fingers gently brushed the keys.

"Did you tune this?" I asked him. He nodded.

I pressed down on one of the middle keys, and it still made the beautiful sound as it did all those years ago.

"I thought you may like it," he smiled.

"Like it?" I chuckled. "I love it."

He kept smiling, then walked out when Liz started calling for him.

I sat down on the bench, and rolled up my sleeves to my elbows. "Hey, baby. It's been a long time." With that, I began to play, notes just popping into my head.

**Two Days Later;**

The annoying buzzing sound woke me up at 6:30. I slapped the top of it, shutting it up. I sat up slowly, and rubbed my eyes. I then looked at my small calender on my nightstand. Monday.

"Shit," I breathed out.

I glanced up at the picture of Esme and I just a few months before her death. She looked happy, healthy. I smiled to myself. "First day of school, Mom. Wish me luck."

I rolled out of bed and made it to the bathroom so I could shower. Once I got out, I walked back to my room and picked out a white v-neck and my favorite pair of dark jeans. I combed through my hair, though it never really did anything. My hair was messy either way. I went back to the bathroom to brush my teeth and gargle mouthwash.

I was in the middle of gargling, when I saw Alice in the doorway.

"You almost ready?"

"Hm?"

"I wanna get to school early so I can get my schedule and also kind of take a look around," she said, playing with the moon and star necklace I got for her birthday last month.

I spit out my mouthwash in the sink. "What time is it now?"

"Quarter after seven," she said as she handed me a piece of paper. It was directions. "I asked Dad how long of a drive it is to school, and it's about ten minutes from here."

I nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

We headed downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed some toast for the drive.

"Dad!" I called to him in the living room. "Keys."

Without looking up from the newspaper, he dug through his pants pocket and threw the keys at me. I caught them without a problem.

"Wear a jacket," he called. "It's supposed to rain."

"No shock," Alice muttered under her breath.

I grabbed the toast and our bags and headed to Carlisle's car. I started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Alice was playing with the radio, trying to find a good station. She found one and _23_ by Jimmy Eat World was in the middle of playing.

She read out the directions as I drove. Carlisle said it'd be ten minutes, but with me driving, it'd be about five.

We found the school, and I parked near the entrance so I can get out easier. Alice got out and took a look at the school.

"Well, it's a whole lot smaller than our last school."

I saw her point. Our old school had like, six buildings and each class had 200 kids.

This school, however, just looked connected. It also seemed to have two or three floors.

We both sighed, and linked our arms.

We walked through the main entrance and looked up and down the hallway. White tiled floor, yellow and blue lockers, posters for club meetings and upcoming sport events covered the walls. Right in front of us, was a trophy case. Inside it, wasn't very many trophies. The trophies that were already in there were small. Must've been last place trophies. Shit.

"We're enrolled in the most shittiest school in the continental US," I blurted out. I looked over at Alice. I pointed at her white and blue floral shirt. "You're wearing some of the school colors. Way to go, Ali."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Come on. Let's go find the principal's office."

It wasn't that hard to find. It was the second door on the left from the main entrance. We walked in and there was the receptionist.

"Hello," she welcomed. "You two must be the Cullens." We nodded. "Well, welcome to Forks High. Home of the Spartans."

I gave her a small smile. "Um, we're here for our schedules."

She got up from her chair. "Yes, of course. First names please?"

"Edward and Alice."

She opened a file cabinet and dug through. "Ah, here we go." She walked back and handed us our schedules. "Also, here's a map of the school so you don't get lost."

"Wouldn't be that hard," Alice muttered.

"Have a nice day," the woman said to us.

"You too," we said in unison as we walked out.

"Lockers?" Alice asked. I nodded and we went to search for them. While walking, we were looking around us. Some classrooms were big, some were small.

"What's your first class?" I asked her.

"Fashion Design," she smiled. "I actually have something to look forward to in the morning."

"They have a class for that here?"

She shrugged. "Guess so. What's yours?"

"English."

We found Alice's locker on the second floor. Just her luck, she's right next to the art room. She opened it on her first try and put her Coach bag and jacket inside. I went to find mine, noticing some students had started showing up. They were glancing at me, you know, the usual "hey there's the new kid" look.

My locker was around the corner, at the end of the hallway. I opened it and put my jacket on one of the hooks. I then heard running. I lifted my head towards the archway and saw Alice coming towards me. The only time she would ever run to me was when she had a vision. Her eyes were wide and she was out of breath.

"Ali, what'd you see?" I gently grabbed her shoulders.

"We're going to meet someone."

I confused by her response. "Well, of course we're gonna meet some people, Alice. It's our first day at a new school."

She shook her head. "That's not what I mean, Edward. By someone, I mean, for you and I both, and it's going to happen by run-ins."

"Run-ins?" I asked. "You mean, we're just gonna run into them without expecting it?"

"Kind of. More like, they'll run into us. What time is it?"

I checked my Palm phone. "Ten of eight."

She nodded. "Well, let's go to our classes."

I decided to walk her to her class, just to be sure if her vision would turn out true. Usually once she would tell someone her visions, the actual event would happen in a matter of minutes.

Who would've known that this particular one would happen in a matter of seconds? When we cut around the corner, some guy had bumped into her. Shit.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"No, my fault," Alice said quietly.

I was standing from the side watching the whole thing. At that moment, both of them looked up and something changed in both of their faces. I couldn't put my finger on it. It couldn't be love at first sight, maybe attraction at first sight. Although, this guy does seem like Alice's type. He seems really mellow. Maybe some calmness could tone down Alice's energy. Actually, it wouldn't be that bad.

"You're one of the new kids, right?" the guy continued to stare at her. Okay, I'm nonexistent. I'm not here right now.

Alice nodded and bit down slightly on her lip. She never did that! "Alice Cullen."

"Jasper Whitlock." He held out his hand and Alice took it gently. His hand was so much bigger than hers. "Are you a junior?"

"No, I'm a year below," she said with a smile. Their hands haven't separated yet. Hm.

"Oh," Jasper nodded slowly as he smiled back. Very strange.

The bell rang. "Alice, let's go," I tried to snap her out of this trance she was in. They finally noticed me after that.

"Do you guys wanna sit with me and some friends at lunch? Good way to meet some new people," he offered.

"Sure," Alice answered for me. Jasper looked at me, and I simply nodded.

"Great," he looked back at Alice. "I'll see you then."

"'Kay," she smiled.

We continued to walk, and Alice just seemed in a daze. "Thanks for introducing me also, Alice," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm just nonexistent."

"Yes."

"Alice, your hair's on fire."

"That's nice."

I raised an eyebrow. Jasper must've put her under a spell by that one touch of the hand.

"Alice, I'm headed off to class. I'll meet you at your locker before lunch," I told her, even though she wasn't listening.

"Yeah." Yup, still in a trance.

* * *

English class wasn't really anything special. We were reading _Romeo and Juliet_, the most romantic story ever written. No. I've already read this story, and to tell you the truth, I hate it. Mainly Romeo. He's a selfish whiny bitch. That's just my opinion.

I did meet someone in that class. Rosalie Hale. She sits next to me, and I do admit, she is pretty but she's not someone I'd date. She asked if I would sit with her and some friends at lunch. I told her that Alice and I were sitting with Jasper and other people.

"Oh, really?" she smiled. "Turns out I'm one of those other people."

"You're friends with Jasper?"

"Dude, he's basically my brother. His mom and my dad are somewhat a thing, so we see each other a lot."

She then told me about her boyfriend, Emmett, and how they've been together since freshmen year. She said that he's the practical joker of their group and he's very easy to be friends with.

The bell rang and I decided to go to my locker real quick. Good thing I'm fast at walking and running or I'd be really late for my next class. I put my copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ at the top shelf of the locker and took out the map of the school. My next class was Geometry. Okay, first floor, third door on the right from the staircase. Got it. I shut my locker and started walking.

Next thing I knew, I was on my ass and papers were flying everywhere.

"I am so sorry," was the first thing out of my mouth. I was helping out whoever it was that I bumped into cleaning up the papers and books.

"No, no. It's my fault," a very feminine voice apologized. "I should've watched where I was going. I'm really clumsy."

I handed her the book she dropped, and I felt her fingertips touch mine. Electricity waved through me just from one touch. I didn't pull away though. My hand just stayed there. Oh shit. Was this how Alice felt?

I looked up, and my heart was racing as I stared into the chocolate brown eyes of the most beautiful creature in front of me.

We gently got up, neither of us letting go of the book or taking our eyes off of each other.

She was the first to break the silence. "You're from California, right?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan," she smiled back. Most beautiful smile from the most perfect pink lips. I let go of the book and she cradled it in her chest. Now my hand felt cold.

"What's your next class?" she asked.

"Geometry."

"I'd rather have that now than gym. I envy you right now."

I chuckled as I took a closer look at her. Heart shaped face that was zit-free, blush spread across her cheeks, little freckles across the cheekbones, wavy brown hair that was just begging to be touched, the perfect curves, and fantastic pale legs that shined. She was stunning.

"I'm pretty sure that you've met my friend Jasper already?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know Jasper too?" Does everyone know this kid?

"Yeah, he's kind of my 'psychiatrist'," she joked. "What do you mean by I know Jasper too?"

"I met this girl named Rosalie Hale in my English class." She nodded at the name. "She asked if I'd sit with her at lunch, and I told her that my sister and I had plans to sit with him and other people. She turns out to be one of those people along with her boyfriend, Emmett."

She chuckled. "Yeah, Emmett's pretty intimidating when you first meet him, but he's really just a teddy bear." She walked behind me. Turns out, her locker's four down from mine. I'm happy dancing inside.

"So, let me guess, you're one of those 'other people' that are going to be at that very lunch table?" I questioned.

Her cheeks started to turn pink. "Yup. I sit with them everyday. It's usually me, Jazz, Rose and Emmett. Sometimes we're joined by my sister, Miranda." I decided to look at her pictures that she had taped onto her locker door. She basically had a collage. Most of them were of her and this girl with black hair and piercings. One must've been from Christmas one year, 'cause the same girl was sitting right next to Bella ripping wrapping paper. This must've been Miranda.

"Is this her?" I asked, pointing to the picture.

"Yeah. That's from Christmas two years ago," she said grabbing her gym bag.

I tilted my head to the side. I saw no resemblance in them. "She looks nothing like you."

"She's adopted."

"Oh," I nodded, understanding.

She shut her locker and we started walking.

"She's the same age as me though. I'm just three months older. Charlie and Renee had adopted her when she was three. She was put in the adoption center after her father had died of being an addict and her mother just...freaked out."

"That's kind of sad."

She shrugged. "She knows about it, but she said that she's just blessed enough to have this family." She smiled to herself.

"You two are really close, huh?" I asked. She nodded. "Sounds like me and my sister, Alice. She's basically my best friend."

"Same with me and Miranda."

The bell rang, indicating that we were both late.

"Hey, if I don't see you in the hallway, I'll just see you at lunch," she said.

"Save a seat next to you for me," I gave her a smile.

Ah, the blush returns as she grinned. "Okay." She bit her lip nervously.

Maybe the first day, wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Woah, this is longer than I thought. HehehexD**

**So I just turned fifteen as of Sunday, and it kindof turned out crappy. Maybe some reviews would cheer me up? ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Xs and Os,**

**VivaLaTwilight(:**


	4. Lunch and Plans

**I start school on Tuesday. Yuck. Summer went by too fast. :'(**

**EPOV**

Alice and I entered the cafeteria and got our food. We then looked at each table, searching for Bella or Jasper.

"Hey, guys!" Rosalie called from the table. "Over here."

We headed over to one of the circular tables that were placed in the back. Everyone was there, except for Bella.

"Alice, Edward, this is Emmett McCarty. My boyfriend," she introduced us. I glanced over to the boy sitting next to her. He had curly black hair, built, freckles, and hazel eyes.

Alice immediately sat down right next to Jasper. She gave him a small smile and a quiet "hi". I sat down beside her.

"Bella will be here soon. She just had to go and find Miranda for something," Emmett told me. He then smirked, knowingly. I looked over to Rosalie, and she gave me an apologetic smile.

"Her and I have the same gym period. She tells me everything."

"Who tells you everything?"

I turned to see Bella, setting her bagged lunch on the table. Beside her was a girl with black and purple hair. This must be...

"Miranda, this is Edward," Bella introduced.

"Hey," Miranda greeted with a wave. After I waved back, she looked at Bella, as if they were having a silent conversation.

"So Edward and Alice," Jasper started, "where from California are you?"

"Laguna," we both said in unison.

Rosalie gasped. "So do you, like, know Lauren Conrad or something?"

Alice chuckled and shook her head. "Believe it or not, we actually haven't met any celebrities."

"Oh guys," Miranda said, as she took a bite of her meatloaf. She took a few bites before she started talking again. "The band and I have a show in Seattle this Saturday night. You guys wanna come?"

"I would but I have a family barbeque this weekend in La Push. Sorry," Jasper apologized.

"You wanna go?" Rosalie asked Emmett.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun," he nodded.

"Alright, we'll be there," Rosalie turned to Miranda.

"Ali," I poked her shoulder. She looked up from her lunch. "Do you wanna go?"

She shrugged. "It would be nice to take a look around this state. There's gotta be a town much more interesting than this one."

Bella laughed. It was beautiful. Just like bells. "Don't worry. Port Angeles and Seattle are the cities we mainly go to, and there's less green."

"And La Push is just about the same as Forks, just with a beach," Jasper said.

"Isn't it also an Indian Res?" Emmett asked, before he took a sip of his milk.

"Yeah, Jacob lives there," Bella pointed out. Jacob?

"So, what kind of music does your band play?" I asked Miranda.

"We're mainly a cover band, but we do perform some of our own songs," she informed. "Mainly mine."

"You write?"

"Here and there," she shrugged. "Bella helped me with one of them." She nudged Bella in shoulder. I saw some pink spreading across Bella's cheeks. So cute.

"Okay, you can shut up now," she muttered.

The rest of lunch was pretty quiet, with a few questions directed towards Ali and I about our lives back in Cali. We told them where we liked to hang out, how the people were, and what the food was like.

The bell rang and we all headed off to our next classes.

"Guess what I just found out?" Alice asked me when we walked through the door.

"What?" I asked as I set my bag on the floor.

"Jazz and Rose are half brother and sister. I thought I saw some resemblance in them."

Well, they were both blonde, and had the same nose and eye-shape.

"They live with their mom, but both of their dads ran out on them when she got pregnant," Alice informed me.

"So did you meet anyone else?" I asked her.

"There's this kid named James in my music class. He works down at Newton's clothing store," she shrugged. "He's kinda cute, I guess."

I cleared my throat, and made my voice go high. "But what about Jasper, the most adorable boy you ever laid your eyes on?" I put my elbows on the kitchen counter and cupped my cheeks, smiling like an idiot and batting my eyes.

She gave me a death glare. "Shut up."

We heard the front door open and Carlisle came in. "Hey kids, how was your first day?"

"Fine," Alice and I said in unison.

"Meet anyone?"

"Yup."

"Were they nice?"

"Yes."

"Excellent, can't wait to meet them." He started to walk into the living room, but stopped. "Oh, Edward, come outside with me. I have a surprise for you."

He walked outside and I followed. He pressed the button outside the garage door and it opened. My jaw dropped and my eyes grew wide at the silver Volvo in front of me.

"You got me a car?"

"Of course," he patted me on the back. "Just thought it'd be good for you to have your own, and save me some gas," he mumbled the last part. He dug through his pocket and took out the key. "Why don't you take her for a spin, son?"

He tossed the key in the air and I caught it and immediately hopped in my new car. Did I mention it was shiny, too?

I came home from my little joy ride to find Alice on the phone, and Carlisle and Liz snuggling on the couch. Barf.

"Yeah, I'll ask him now," Alice said to whoever she was talking to. "He just walked in." She moved the phone from her ear and looked at me. "Edward, after Miranda's show on Saturday, do you just wanna go to Bella's house? The show probably won't end until late."

"Is that who you're talking to?" I asked and she nodded.

Hm, interesting. I'm considering it. It'd be one exciting night. I honestly can't wait.

"Tell her 'sounds fun'."

Alice smiled big. "We'll be there, Bella." She paused, listening to Bella speak. "Alright, we'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

She hung up, still smiling.

"What'd she say?"

"Just to don't bother driving over to Seattle. She'll just pick us up, we go to Miranda's concert, and go back to their place for the night."

"Sounds good," I smiled.

"Rose and Em will be staying the night too. All we need is..."

"Jazz," I finish the sentence for her.

She looked down and played with her hands. It was something she always did when she was nervous or embarrassed.

"You'll live, Ali," I went over to her and bent down in front of her.

She nodded. "I know, it's just that I haven't had a boyfriend in a long time. Ever since..."

"Yeah," I interrupted, not wanting her to go any further. It was a touchy subject.

"It's been like, what?" she asked. "Two years?"

"Somewhere around there." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and went up to my room.

I finished up my homework and heard a ding come from my laptop.

_Bella: So Alice said you two are in for coming over after the concert?_

_**Edward: Yeah, sounds like a blast. We just gotta get permission from the old man first.**_

I smiled and hit send. I waited patiently for her to write back.

_Bella: Sounds good. Miranda says she'll bake cookies for all of you. It's kind of her thing._

_**Edward: Wow. She plays in a band and bakes cookies? Double threat.**_

_Bella: Yeah. She looks like she can kick the shit out of anyone (well, she actually __**can**__), but she's a softie. She's kind of like Emmett._

_**Edward: So what's Forks High really like? Who should Alice and I stay away from?**_

Her reply was taking a while so I decided to change into my sweats. When I came back, there was the new message from Bella.

_Bella: Well, first off there's Lauren Mallory and Tanya Denali: The Slut Parade. Bottle blondes, they wear skirts, tank tops, and high heels in any kind of weather. Even the rainy, cloudy days that is Forks, Washington. Jessica Stanley is the main gossip queen of this school. She knows who's doing who, who's doing what, everything. She's friends with the Slut Parade but only on some days. Basically we all just have our cliques. The Slut Parade, Jocks, Nerds, Band Geeks, Very Awkward Freshmen, etc._

_**Edward: Hm. It's funny how all high schools are the same.**_

_Bella: Ha. Yeah, you got that right. But we do have our cool kids, and I guess you're one of them(:_

I was probably smiling like an idiot at this point.

_**Edward: Why thank you(:**_

_Bella: Haha, no problem._

_**Edward: So, what do you have planned for this little sleepover?**_

_Bella: We're gonna do what Rosalie, Miranda and I usually do at our own sleepovers. We play the game of Truth or Dare or I Never._

_**Edward: Drinking involved, too?**_

_Bella: Yeah._

I knew it. I didn't have a problem with it though. I've played those games before back in Cali. Although I'm not sure about Alice. I've never seen her drink before. I told Bella that.

_Bella: That's okay. She doesn't have to drink if she doesn't want to. We won't force her._

I thanked her, and she said she had to go help Miranda out with dinner. We said our goodbyes and I went and knocked on Alice's door.

"Come in," she called.

I opened the door, "Hey."

She was sitting on her bed reading a magazine. "What's up?"

"I just got done talking to Bella," I took a seat down next to her. "When we're sleeping over, we're gonna be playing some games that'll involve drinking."

She shrugged like it was no big deal. "Okay."

I raised an eyebrow. "You wanna drink?"

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Edward. The only drink I've had was vodka."

"Guess there's so much about my little sister that I don't even know._"_

She lightly smacked me upside the head. "Oh come on. I didn't tell you one thing."

"I know, Ali. I like that you can tell me everything, but you don't have to me _everything._ Especially your girl stuff." I shuddered, "I don't wanna know what size bra you wear and if your period's coming soon."

She grinned, "Those are just ways to torture you, brother." She wrapped her tiny little arms around me and hugged.

"Brother?"

"Yes?"

"Help me with homework."

I chuckled. "Sure thing, sis."

* * *

**This just kindof a filler. Next chapter is the concert :D**


End file.
